


there's a place for us

by allthefadinglights



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Callum's his usual self, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, aka a fake dating au, marcus is insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthefadinglights/pseuds/allthefadinglights
Summary: Marcus needs a date to the Ferrari gala, but all the guys he could possibly take are either busy or straight. Except Callum.
Relationships: Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott
Comments: 18
Kudos: 126





	there's a place for us

**Author's Note:**

> Two in a day? Why yes it is. Oops? I was supposed to get work done but instead I wrote two fics. Productivity at its finest. 
> 
> This is a classic fake dating fic, which I personally always really enjoy. So I hope y'all do as well.

Marcus is in so much trouble. He’s never going to be able to fix this. Why, _why_ did he have to tell his friends he had a boyfriend. He doesn’t. He’s never even had one before. He has only gone on two failed dates with girls before he realised he wasn’t into girls at all. So what prompted him to say he’d bring his boyfriend to the Ferrari gala, he’s not entirely sure. Maybe it was the constant nagging and teasing about it, when was he finally going to get a boyfriend, surely there was someone desperate enough to date him. Apparently not. He knew they just meant it as a joke, but it still stung.

“You know it was just a joke, right?” Gianluca asks him later, after everyone’s wandered off to different areas of the factory. “You don’t have to bring him if you don’t want to.”

“I want to,” Marcus says before he can stop himself. “You guys are all bringing your girlfriends, I’m not leaving my boyfriend at home.” _Stupid, stupid, stupid_ his mind chanted. 

Gianluca nods with a thoughtful expression on his face. “I’m sure he’s great, I’ll be on my best behaviour,” he promises and Marcus gives him a forced smile, hoping he doesn’t see right through it. Considering he leaves Marcus alone by the coffee machine, he bought it.

There’s only one person he can ask for help on where to find a fake boyfriend within a week and that’s his roommate. Callum knows pretty much everything about him, has managed to weasel out all kinds of information - even things Marcus was reluctant to share, like his constant struggle with his diet and his homesickness. He’s been nothing but nice and supportive, but Marcus isn’t sure if Callum knows about Marcus’ dating preferences. He can’t remember them ever mentioning the subject of dating, now that he thinks about it. They don’t bring people around the apartment - Marcus because he has no one to bring around and Callum, so he assumes, is very much aware he has a roommate so he sticks to the other’s place. But it’s never been anything serious enough to introduce to Marcus. 

“Callum, I made a big mistake,” Marcus calls out the second he opens the front door. 

Callum sticks his head around the doorframe. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, it’s not that. Do you remember the Ferrari gala that’s next week? You know, socialising, networking, bringing partners?” he asks Callum as he drops his keys on the hallway table and kicks off his shoes by the door. Callum nods. “The guys were pestering me about bringing someone so I said I’d bring my boyfriend.” The silence that follows is deafening - Marcus doesn’t dare look at Callum and busies himself instead with putting away his coat. 

“Congrats,” Callum says then, his tone unfamiliar to Marcus. “I guess I’ll meet him at the gala as well then.”

“Callum, you idiot. There is no boyfriend. That’s the problem, I lied. Me, a boyfriend? That’s not bloody likely, looking like this.” Marcus finally turns around and follows Callum into the kitchen. 

“You made up a boyfriend to get them off your back?” Callum asks, turning off the stove. “And don’t talk yourself down like that, you just haven’t found the right guy yet. It’ll happen, trust me. Any guy would be lucky to have you.” 

Marcus isn’t sure what he’s supposed to reply to that because it’s far too nice, and untrue. “Yeah, I told them I’d bring him to the gala so they’d finally shut up about me dating. I know it was stupid but I couldn’t take it anymore.” They sit down for dinner. Marcus feels Callum’s eyes on him. “What?”

“Nothing, I’m just thinking,” Callum replies. “You could fake a breakup? Tell them in a few days that he broke it off, make sure to look like you’ve been crying to really sell it.”

Marcus snorts. “I can’t lie to save my life. They’d see right through it, especially so short before the gala. Fine, maybe Arthur wouldn’t but he’s as dense as a brick wall, that’s not representative.” Callum hums as he takes another bite of his pasta. Marcus moves around some pasta with his fork, miserable about the situation he’s landed himself in. “I can’t tell them it was a lie either. I’d never live it down, they’d made fun of me forever for not being able to find anyone to date.” 

“You know I’d kick their asses for you,” Callum says with his mouth full. “But I guess we’re going to have to find you a fake boyfriend.”

“What?”

“Find someone who pretends to be your boyfriend, just for the gala. You can quote-unquote ‘break up’ a few weeks later because of long distance or something. They’d be none the wiser.”

Marcus thinks about it for a second. “That’s actually not a bad idea. But who? I don’t know if I can get anyone to do that.” They run through their list of friends together, the ones Marcus is sure of wouldn’t laugh at him forever for asking. Jüri is nowhere near Italy and busy, Marcus knows that much. All the FDA guys are immediately out. Juan is in Spain and working on his recovery. Christian has a girlfriend. “There’s no one,” Marcus whines when he realises. He presses his forehead against the table.

“I’ll do it,” Callum says quietly. Marcus lifts his head to laugh at him because surely he’s not serious, but pauses when he sees Callum’s face. He’s actually serious.

“You’re actually serious?” Marcus asks. “You’d pretend to be my date for the gala?”

“Of course. I want to help even though the situation you’ve gotten yourself into is ridiculous. I have a tuxedo and all.” 

“I could kiss you right now,” Marcus mumbles, feeling relieved, like the weight of the world just fell off his shoulders. 

“Save that for the gala,” Callum chuckles. 

“But,” Marcus starts, realising something else, “you don’t mind that people will think you’re into men?”

“I swing both ways,” Callum says calmly, finishing his pasta and putting his plate in the sink. Well. That’s news to Marcus. “I cooked so it’s your turn for dishes.”

“You can’t seriously start about dishes when you’ve just come out to me,” Marcus protests. “I didn’t even know.”

“Christ Marcus, do you not remember the time Giuliano made fun of me for weeks?” Marcus does remember, though he doesn’t know why Giuliano was teasing Callum. “It was because he caught me kissing a guy. I thought you knew that.” 

“Clearly, I didn’t,” Marcus says. “Who was the guy?”

“No one of relevance. Point is, no, I don’t mind if people think I’m into men because I am. So, are we doing this? Am I going to be your fake boyfriend to the gala?” Marcus thinks about it for a second. Callum knows him very well, he’d be able to withstand any test the boys would throw at him. He also knows Callum very well. They already live together. It makes sense.

“Yeah, that’d be great,” Marcus says then. “How would we be doing the breakup?” 

Callum shrugs. “We’ll figure that out later. I don’t mind if they think we’re dating for a bit longer if we can’t come up with anything.” 

“Thank you,” Marcus whispers, pulling Callum into a hug. “I’m sorry I’ve put you in this position, it just played on my insecurities to be bothered about dating so much.”

“I know,” Callum replies, “and I’m telling you there’s nothing to be insecure about. I know that’s not how it works but Marcus, believe me when I say you’re cute, you’re funny and you’re also a damn good driver. You’ll find someone.”

* * *

Marcus doesn’t understand why he’s so nervous. It’s just the gala, some overly pretentious party where everyone pretends not to get drunk while networking with all the important people. But he’s taking Callum as his date and that’s new to him. Yeah, he had a date for the fancy birthday party a friend had when he was ten, but that doesn’t really count. It was also a girl, because people just assume you’re straight from the start. Ever since Callum offered to be his fake boyfriend, he’s started seeing him in a different light. It’s weird, he’s not sure if it’s a good thing, but he’s noticed how pretty Callum’s eyes are, how toned he is despite his thin frame, the soft smile he gets when he talks to his sister. He’s just preparing for the gala, Marcus tells himself, so he can have an answer ready when someone asks him what he likes about Callum. 

“Marcus, are you ready?” Callum calls from the hallway. “We gotta go if we don’t wanna be late.” Marcus chalks up the butterflies in his stomach to the fact that he’s about to lie to a lot of his friends. Callum’s already waiting for him, wearing his tuxedo. He’s left his hair as it is, messy and wavy and _good_ and he looks great.

“You look really good,” Marcus blurts out. He notices Callum gazing him up and down, prays his cheeks aren’t getting as warm as they’re feeling right now. 

“So do you,” Callum says softly. He pulls Marcus a bit closer to straighten out his bowtie. “Perfect.” Marcus gets the sense that he’s not just talking about the bowtie. “Come on, we should go.” He lets Callum pull him along, the walk to the factory short. Callum takes his hand just before the entrance comes into view, threading his fingers through Marcus’. “Let’s do this.”

“Yeah, let’s do it,” Marcus mumbles as Callum leads them to the doors. They show their badges at the door and they’re let in by a grumpy bouncer. 

“Drink?” Callum asks him. The music is present but not overwhelmingly loud, just low enough to have a conversation without shouting. Marcus nods, following him to the bar. Callum orders them both a glass of wine, having let go of Marcus’ hand to hold his drink and his phone at the same time. 

“Hey guys,” Gianluca says cheerfully, appearing in front of them seemingly out of nowhere. “Where’s your boyfriend, Marcus?” Nosy kids, that’s what they are. 

“This _is_ my boyfriend,” Marcus replies, gesturing towards Callum who smiles. Obviously, they know each other - Callum is a part of the FDA as well but often keeps odd hours because of his test and sim driver role, so he doesn’t spend much time with the rest of them. Gianluca’s jaw drops. 

“You’re dating Callum?” he whisper-shouts, as if Callum isn’t standing right next to him hearing every word. “Wow, I get why you’ve kept it so quiet now. I wasn’t expecting that.” And then, at a normal volume, “You two look great together.” He runs off before either of them can get in another word, undoubtedly to go tell the rest of the guys. 

“One hurdle taken,” Callum whispers in his ear. Marcus is thankful for the dimly lit room because he’s pretty sure his face is very red right now, feeling Callum’s breath on his ear and his body close to his. He nods in reply and lets Callum lead him along, hand on Marcus’ back, to a table with some higher-ups within the FDA. Everyone has a similar reaction: surprise at first, and then say it makes sense, the two of them dating. Eventually, Callum drags him along to a dark corner of the room. “I’d say it’s going pretty well,” he says, a bit too close to Marcus for it to be casual. But then again, they’re supposed to be dating so proximity is expected.

“I really thought it’d be more difficult to convince people but they just buy it.”

“Apparently we just belong together,” Callum says, rolling his eyes as he remembers the woman who said it. 

Marcus catches’ Giuliano’s eye across the room, who raises an eyebrow. He ignores it, takes another glass of wine from Callum and hangs around him as much as possible. He’s pretty sure they’re just being obvious now, surely no couple is this attached at the hip, but no one looks like they’re suspecting anything. Giuliano stops Marcus when Callum’s just gone to the bathroom. “Everything okay between you two?” he asks.

“Yeah, never been better, why do you ask?” 

“For a couple that’s practically attached at the hip, I haven’t seen you kiss all evening. Just wondered if things were good between the two of you.” Marcus waves him off with a laugh, but he realises Giuliano is right. He’s sure no one else has noticed, aside from the FDA guys, but he informs Callum about it anyway.

“I’m up for it if you are,” Callum says, his expression betraying absolutely nothing. Kissing Callum, even if it’s just for show, is not an opportunity Marcus is going to turn down. 

“Yeah, I’m game,” he replies, following Callum to another corner of the room. “Uh, I should tell you,” Marcus says quietly, “this would be my first serious kiss.” He’s a bit embarrassed to admit it, but he’s just never gotten the chance before. 

Callum stares at him. “You can’t be serious.” 

Marcus gives a humourless laugh. “I wish I wasn’t.” 

“Shit Marcus, now I gotta make it really good. Do you even wanna do this? You can back out anytime, you don’t need to have your first kiss with me,” Callum says. 

“I’m sure, let’s do it. There’s no one else I’d rather do it with,” Marcus whispers, not giving Callum a chance to reply as he leans in and pulls Callum closer to him. Callum waits, lets Marcus take the first step when he’s comfortable with it. Marcus leans in further, pressing his lips to Callum’s carefully. He lets Callum take the lead, moving their lips together softly. 

“Fuck. Was that okay?” Callum asks him when he pulls back, pressing his forehead against Marcus’. Marcus doesn’t answer him - he wants to keep going, so he kisses Callum again. There’s a bit more tongue this time, Marcus can feel himself flushing a deep red at the realisation that he’s kissing - actually kissing, not for show - Callum, and he’s into it. He’s really into it. “Shit Marcus,” Callum whispers against his lips. It’s like he can’t let go of Marcus, kissing him again and again, deeper each time, and not caring that they’re at a Ferrari gala. They get startled apart by a breaking glass across the room, the sound of it echoing around. “We should go home,” Callum mumbles. “I got carried away, I’m sorry.”

Marcus only replies once they’re outside, fairly certain there’s no one around since it’s late. “Kiss me again.” Callum stops walking, looks at him. “I’m serious, kiss me again.” Callum’s on him faster than expected, surprising Marcus with the intensity of the kiss. It’s only just tongue now, properly making out in the middle of a Maranello street. Callum makes a noise when Marcus presses himself closer to him, bodies flush as he runs a hand through Callum’s hair. 

“Okay, we should really get home,” Callum murmurs against his lips, but he kisses Marcus again, carefully lets his hand slide down Marcus’ back to the top of his ass. 

“You’re making it really hard to stop,” Marcus pants and Callum grins at him. They practically run the distance home, Marcus slamming the front door behind them as Callum pushes him up against it, picking right up where they left off outside. Marcus pulls away when Callum grinds against him, stopping his movements immediately as he notices Marcus’ hesitation. 

“You okay? Do you want me to back off?” 

“No, no,” Marcus breathes. “But I don’t wanna take it too far. That’d be a lot of firsts in one day.” Callum laughs against his lips, kisses him shortly.

“You’re in charge, where do you draw the line?”

“I think,” Marcus says, trying to concentrate on forming a sentence but it’s really difficult with Callum’s body against his, “I think I’m okay with just touching and handjobs?” He’s not sure why it sounds like a question. 

Callum nods. “Okay. Tell me to stop at any point if it’s too much, I don’t care if I’m mid-orgasm.” Marcus has to laugh at that, doubts melting away. It’s just Callum. It’s just his best friend. Who he’s also into, and it seems to be mutual. “We should probably head to the bedroom though.” 

Marcus lets Callum undress him slowly, kissing him all the while and running his hands all over Marcus’ body. It’s wild, to be doing this with Callum, to be in Callum’s bed completely naked with Callum taking off the last item of clothing before crawling on top of him. He’s careful settling on top of him, has Marcus moaning when their cocks brush together. His hovering over Marcus and questioning eyes have Marcus nodding. He’s okay, this is okay. Callum’s lips are back on his as he starts grinding against Marcus, the slide of their cocks together unlike anything he’s ever experienced - but so good. “I’m not gonna last long,” he breathes against Callum’s lips. 

“Right behind you,” Callum groans, shifting his weight to one arm so he can wriggle the other between their bodies, loosely grasping their cocks together in his hand. _Oh_ , that’s even better. Marcus is gasping, completely focused on his pleasure. His hand could never measure up against this. His orgasm takes him by surprise, has him arching his back as he comes harder than he’s ever done in his life. Callum lets him come down, stroking his side and smiling softly at him when he opens his eyes.

“Christ,” Marcus says eventually, “I’d like to do that again.” Callum laughs. The movement has his still hard cock brushing against Marcus’ softening cock and he whines at the feeling. 

“Shit, sorry,” Callum whispers, rolling off of him. 

“Can I?” Marcus asks, letting his hand slide down Callum’s chest as Callum nods. He takes Callum’s cock in his hand, just loosely at first, figuring out the angle. He tightens his grip and speeds up once he’s satisfied, twisting his wrist and swiping his thumb over the head. It has Callum moaning, gasping his name as he comes, spilling over Marcus’ hand and squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Well,” Callum says, opening his eyes and pulling Marcus against him. “I think we can get rid of the fake in fake boyfriend. If you want to.”

“Do _you_ want to? Date me? I’m not-“ Callum shuts him up with a kiss before he can finish his sentence. 

“I will tell you every day how much I care about you and I’ll help you get rid of those insecurities,” Callum tells him. “You’re fucking stunning and you can’t even see it.”

“Thank you,” Marcus says quietly, “I do want to date you. I wanna date you so badly, I wanna do everything we always do but kiss you all the while.”

“That can be arranged,” Callum replies, smiling at him. “Though we should clean up first. Shower?” Marcus takes the lead this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I will love you forever if you leave a comment <3


End file.
